1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle, and a liquid ejecting apparatus and, more particularly, to a liquid ejecting head that ejects an ink as a liquid, and to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head (that is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid drops) includes a pressure generation chamber that communicates with a nozzle and a piezoelectric actuator which is disposed to face the pressure generation chamber. A pressure change is generated in the pressure generation chamber by a displacement of the piezoelectric actuator so that the ink drops are ejected from the nozzle.
Various structures have been proposed as the structure of such ink jet type recording heads. In general, a plurality of members are set by using an adhesive or the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-56872).
In the structure of the ink jet type recording head shown in JP-A-2011-56872, a plurality of members that constitute a head chip are stacked, attached and set to a top of a case member. The respective members that are stacked on the top form an ink flow passage on an inner side surface.
In the structure of the ink jet type recording head shown in JP-A-2011-56872, the case member and the member that forms the ink flow passage on the inner side surface mainly have a directly fixed structure when the head chip is set to the case member. Thus, a force tending to peel the member fixed to the case member is generated when the case member is bent. Furthermore, ink leakage is likely to be caused if the member is the member which forms the ink flow passage on the inner side surface. Also, the same ink leakage is likely to be caused when the members are to be stacked on each other. Further, the head chip (which is smaller in size than in the related art) makes it difficult to ensure adhesive strength between the members. Even a slight distortion and bending of the case member (to which the head chip is set) and the head chip itself may cause ink leakage.
This disadvantage is present not only in ink jet type recording heads that eject ink but also in liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid other than ink.